Despair Eternal
Summary Despair Eternal is the weakest of the Eternals and is the manifestation of despair, fear, and pain. It is responsible for the parasitic elements unleashed onto the universes it conquers and uses the suffering of others to grow stronger and help spread its influence. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | Low 1-C Name: Despair Eternal, God of Fear Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Irrelevant Age: Irrelevant Classification: Manifestation of Fear, Despair and suffering Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fear and Despair inducement, Summoning (Of parasites), Regeneration (High) (Takes the destruction of its entire atomic structure to kill) Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 9), Empathic Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Summoning of parasites, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Controls fear, despair, and suffering on a hyperversal scale), Possession, Acausality, Existence Erasure (Can erase anomalies of beings who incapable of feeling emotions), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Statistics Amplification, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Busted an entire galaxy when manifesting into its Shadow form) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Created the 5 dimensional parasite dimension which it rules with absolute dominance) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Death Eternal who crossed the universe in hours) | Omnipresent inside it's own realm Lifting Strength: Galactic | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Galactic | Low Complex Multiverse Durability: Galaxy level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Intergalactic | High Multiversal, although it manipulates concepts on a hyperversal scale Intelligence: Super Genius. Is aware of beings far beyond its power, has conquered many universes with little effort and is aware of how each universe must operate from beginning to end in incredible detail. Perfectly understands the concept of fear, sorrow and pain. Weaknesses: Must obey to its hierarchy (God Eternal and The One True Horror), Is useless without fear, sorrow or pain as a concept. Hope, happiness, peace (Although it just prevents possession) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession:' Even experiencing any fear allows it to to take control over the mind of those who are scared regardless of how strong they are (Although emotions like courage and hope block this). *'Summoning:' Can summon Uber Parasites, Undead Lords, as well as Parasite Bombers. *'Existence Erasure:' Some life is incapable of emotions and lack the capabilities to feed Despair Eternal. These lifeforms are erased from existence due to the possible threat they could pose. *'Hierarchy:' As long as the its hierarchy has structure (Despair Eternal receives protection from God Eternal (Who in turn has protection from The One True Horror), then its true from is impossible to kill. Its lower avatar is reliable on its higher dimensional form, but if it's trying to focus on a fight in it's own dimension, chances are that it won't bother coming back as it is trying to save its true self. If this is not the case, Despair can forever return. *'Immortality:' It has protection from God Eternal who keeps the lower Eternals in check. Also exists as long as there is a concept of fear, sorrow or pain on a hyperversal scale. *'Despair:' When people in pain, lost hope or are fearing for the lives, it grows stronger in power and uses this against its opponents. This is only useful with people that have emotional capabilities. *'Emphatic Manipulation:' The stronger Despair grows, the more stronger the effect of its powers causing its opponents to lose the will to continue the fight. Key: Shadow of Fear | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Empathy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3